


New Kid In Town

by ThatDarnLakeSiren



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Description of Injuries, Just an idea that popped into my head; dunno if I’ll write more, Not really a “kid” but whatever, Some new kid in town that doesn’t know how far over their head they’ve gotten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDarnLakeSiren/pseuds/ThatDarnLakeSiren
Summary: Being the new kid in town could be really fun or it could be really sucky. On the one hand, you get to meet new people, see new things, get away from your overbearing relatives... but on the other hand, the area could be infested with ghosts and you could die at any point in time without warning.Lovely.





	1. Chapter 1

Vlad crashed into the side of a building and fell to the ground. He wiped some ectoplasm from his nose and smirked; Daniel was learning, growing stronger, but he’d practically launched Vlad out of his sight. Poor choice, on the boy’s part—

Movement from the side had him turning, staring down a girl in her mid-teens. Her eyes widened behind purple glasses and her her hands shook, one reaching up into her hood. He grinned a little, purposefully flashing his fangs, and said, “Boo!” 

Rather than run screaming, however, she straightened and lunged at him. Vlad faltered, surprised, hands raising to protect his face, but no blow came. Instead, the full weight of the girl crashed into his leg, knocking him to the ground. Growling, he turned intangible and sank into the ground, rising up behind the girl. 

She was crouched on the ground still, muttering in confusion. “Impressive.” The girl stumbled to her feet, eyes wide with shock. 

He allowed her to scramble to her feet before moving in, looming threateningly over her. He was floating good foot off the sidewalk; she wouldn’t be able to try her little trick again. 

She shrunk back from him when he reached for her, but he’d no sooner grabbed ahold of her sweater than she latched onto his wrist.

This was... not what he had been expecting. Nor was Vlad expecting the girl to twist around the entire length of his arm, locking it in place. Using the whole of her strength, she straightened the elbow, and before Vlad could react, it went the wrong way with a sickening _snap_.

He cried out in pain and surprise, but the girl had already let go and was running in the opposite direction, sprinting down the street. He snarled low in his throat, but he wasn’t given a chance to pursue her.

”There you are Fruit—whoa.” Daniel stopped, looking over his arch-nemesis and rival. Daniel took in the arm the more powerful halfa was clutching, the furious expression on his face, the smoke leaving his jaws. “Uhhh you look really pissed off.” 

Vlad turned his glare on Daniel, causing the boy to flinch, then tried to regain his composure. “A minor inconvenience, however painful.” He gestured to his broken arm, and the boy flinched when he realized the elbow was bent the wrong way.

He winced, rubbing at his own, “Was that from the—?”

”No.” Vlad cut him off, glancing in the direction the girl had gone again. She was bold, he’d give her that. And she obviously had training. He was growing curious, despite himself. He would have to look into this later. 

“So uhhhh wanna call it good for today?” Daniel asked, drifting a little closer to Vlad, despite some hesitance. The child was entitled to some wariness. 

Vlad pretended to consider the offer, then nodded, offering a smile to the boy. “Until next time, Daniel.” 

The child shot him a suspicious look, then nodded, taking off with a, “See ya Fruitloop!”

Vlad growled at the nickname, but didn’t shout anything back; the boy had already taken off. Turning invisible Vlad instead flew off in search of the girl who’d broken his arm.

Anyone brave enough to attack a ghost, especially one of his power, was worth looking into. They could prove useful allies, if he could manipulate or convince them to work with him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It did not take long for Vlad to track the girl down. 

He remained out of sight, merely trailing after her as she meandered down the street. Her head bobbed and fingers tapped at her thigh. She was smiling and half-singing under her breath, though the halfa couldn’t make out what she was saying. After a few minutes, she paused in her movements and glanced around warily. 

Her gaze hesitated on Vlad, before moving on, settling on an older man, smoking by a storefront. She kept walking, but her gaze lingered on the stranger. Her body tensed as she walked by, though her movements were smooth, her feet bringing her to the edge of the road.

A car drove by and she spun on her heel, watching it go. She kept spinning, until she was walking forwards once more. But it hadn’t been to look at the car; the girl had been scanning the street, and she didn’t seem to happy with what she’d seen. Her lips were pressed into thin lines, brows creased. 

She hurried her pace, still walking more in the road than on the sidewalk. But it seemed her vigilance was well-founded, as the man in the storefront started walking behind her, scanning the street much more obviously than the girl had.

Vlad scowled to himself, seeing how the man sized the girl up, staring at her lower back, a hungry and quite frankly disgusting look on his face. He could easily scare off or stop the man, even with his broken arm, but he wanted to see what the girl would do first.

Less than a minute later, he got his answer. The man had quickened his pace and grabbed her from behind. She twisted and squirmed and managed to shove him off, facing the disgusting mans with her fists up, settling into a ready stance.

The man was surprised, but only for a moment. “Ain’t no one around t’ help ya, girly.” He drawled, approaching swiftly. 

The girl bared her teeth, but her movements became a blur when he reached for her. She grabbed the man by the wrist, shoved the shoulder of her other arm against his armpit, crouched low and pulled hard. The man was thrown over her shoulder, landing hard against the pavement.

Vlad watched on, his interest only growing as the fight carried on. The girls’ fighting style was unique, a mixture of various martial arts, and she had moved with a practiced ease. She was also much stronger than you’d guess at first glance; Vlad grimaced, hand tightening against his broken arm. 

The fight ended with the girl as the victor, showing little for her trouble aside from her ruffled clothes. The man, however, was bruised and bleeding, unconscious in the street. 

The girl backed away, looking around, then took off, practically sprinting away from the scene. 

Once again, Vlad trailed after her, considering his options. The girl was strong, and obviously trained to a degree. She was brave enough to tackle a very powerful ghost, even though she hadn’t tried to ‘finish the fight’ with Vlad as she had her would-be rapist.

Depending on her stance on ghosts, she could be a powerful ally or a useful tool, in the long run. Now... to find out exactly who this girl was... 


End file.
